


Lost Heart, Lost Memory and Lost Love

by Lunary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunary/pseuds/Lunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in HP with a little AU, the Iron Man 1 Universe and may continue to Iron Man 2, Avengers and Iron Man 3.<br/>Tony x Fem HP a little on the side Rhodey x Fem HP<br/>Mention of a little Dumbledore bashing, a little sympathy with good old Tom Riddle and the trauma to lose what is precious to each and everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Lost Heart, Lost Memory and Lost Love**

**Takes place in HP with a little AU, the Iron Man 1 Universe and may continue to Iron Man 2, Avengers and Iron Man 3.**

**Tony x Fem HP a little on the side Rhodey x Fem HP**

**Mention of a little Dumbledore bashing, a little sympathy with good old Tom Riddle and the trauma to lose what is precious to each and everyone.**

* * *

Okay for this story to work I will twist the HP Plot a little and Harry will be a girl in this.

I wanted to go with Cassiopeia but it is a mouthful and Cas doesn't seem like a perfect name at all, the longer I think about it.

So I'm thinking to go with another name. I think about Aurelia Lilly Potter and short it will be Lia. She will be called Lia more often than Aurelia because she knows when one calls her Aurelia that she is in serious trouble, so she prefers Lia over Aurelia.

This story might seem confusing at the beginning but it will sort itself out to the end of the first chapter and the prologue at least I hope it will

It might need time to do so.

I hope you have fun reading it and will bear with the fact that Lia might be a little hard to understand in the beginning.

I can't promise that this story will be the only one of its kind, but I try to make it as original as possible. I write it here because sometimes one reads an amazing story and is inspired by it. So it's a possibility that it can seem as if I had tried to copy another story.

This is not my intention so if you see it, just notify me and I will correct it or ask the other writer for permission to use a scene or part of their own story in mine.

And now have fun with lost heart, lost memory and lost love.

Please remember and take into account that all rights go to their respective owners and I don't make money with it.

Regards,

Lunary

* * *

The war had taken a toll on her. Her body was broken as was her heart and will.

Someone would say she hadn't in it anymore. Her will, to live on, to continue with her life after not being able to join long lost friends and family in the afterlife wasn't a possibility anymore.

Aurelia was tempted to just give in, to end it herself and be free of people's expectations and their perspectives of her and how she had to behave for them.

God she wasn't a doll.

She wasn't a woman which was created to please the people around her.

She hated the fact that the people who meant the most to her, had left her behind. It was something she was bitter about.

That she hadn't had the best childhood wasn't a big secret for the people she trusted as was the part of her youth when she had received the beatings. Those were times she had strived to please and it was something she was ashamed of.

Over the years her schooling took place, Tom or as most called him you know who, had asked her to join him and she had denied but she couldn't help it, even if she was the one responsible for his death to think about his words now after everything was over.

In the end it was Dumbledore's fault, that she seemed broken beyond repair she decided.

If it wasn't for his meddling with her life  and the life of so many people for the greater good as he liked to call it, her own life could have turned out different.

Okay the chances where still high that Tom would have come after her parents and so to an, extend after herself as well, but maybe Neville wouldn't have had to lose his parents to insanity.

The year after her final encounter with Tom was a hard one.

She wouldn't put it past anyone to try a stunt that would cause her more pain, than she already had dealt with and with most of the student body gone, it wasn't to put past the remaining ones, because of their own grieve over loved ones they had lost.

The ceremony to say goodbye had taken place almost immediately after the war was declared to be over.

She had attended but she wasn't able to cry or smile.

And when she smiled because she remembered a life and a joke she shared with one of the names of the people being called, it wouldn't reach her eyes.

Aurelia had stood there like a statue made of the finest marble, that seemed to be frozen in time.

Her long hair was tightly braided and her clothes were hidden behind her robes, but because of her stillness the wind would play with the robes and reveal the slender but toned legs and flat but taught stomach.

She felt a surge of pity and loathing at the same time.

Loathing, because those who had died, had gotten the chance to go on, to go on the promised next great adventure called Death and pity for those who were left behind like herself.

She was loath to admit it, but she longed to be one of them, to be able to just let go.

But the scars she had were deep ones and she  just started to heal, when one was to believe the Sorting Hat.

It was merely by accident when she attempted to trash the Headmasters Office again after watching Severus memories and watching the portrait of said men afterwards.

It wasn't a pleasant sight that greeted Professor Mc Gonagal afterwards but the Sorting Hat, had been able to stop her from hurting herself further.

He was the one who calmed her down enough to let her see at least a little light at the horizon.

Lia had stopped with her trashing and listened to him, to his soothing voice which together with Fawkes song left her trembling on the floor, curled up in fetus position.

The hat gave her the opportunity to grieve, to let out the frustration and to work herself into a relative dreamless state of sleep.

Madam Pompfrey wasn't pleased to see her in the hospital wing again, but she took care of her wounds without  a fuss in the end.

She was also, the one to approach her to leave, to just left everything behind at least for a while.

Aurelia wasn't sure if that would work for her and she mentioned it, but the Mediwitch wouldn't have any of it.

"You know you have the chance to be what you want to be, it's up to you what you want to do with your life and how you want to life it. You're not as alone as you think to be Lia and God knows, I've seen enough of you in the Hospital wing as it is, but I've also seen that it's worth to fight for  life itself." those words from Pomphrey left her with a new insight, a new determination.

The Girl who lived had found a way.

A way to survive ones more and even if it would be for the last time, she wanted to make it count.

She owed it to Sirius and Remus, to her parents and to the fact that many of her friends died while saving  her and entrusted her with their own dreams and hopes, which they them self couldn't make true anymore.

The graduation ceremony took place several months after her mental breakdown, and she faced the people which were left from her year, with a raised head.

Aurelia had locked eyes with Draco and to an, extend with Blaise.

She knew that Ron wouldn't be thrilled to see her with a Slytherin and specially with Draco but he wasn't here anymore and Hermione was in a magical endorsed coma suffering from a stray curse. And all, because she had, protected one of the younger years, when the castle was under siege.

Lia would often visit her friend in St. Mungos together with the blond Slytherin and his friend.

And now here she was, standing in front of an apartment which was to be her new home.

The Goblins were a great help to the dark haired witch and gotten her the necessary documents for a save travel.

Her hair now reached her mid back after she had cut it and grown out again. Her skin had finally a healthy glow to it.

It had taken her the better part of four years but she had managed to leave her past behind.

She knew it would eventually be able to caught up, be she wasn't naive enough anymore to believe otherwise.

The young woman was glad that she had decided to start her muggle education again and in that turn to start with University.

Now she had her Master's degree under her belt and could start tinkering with her projects.She was happy to have left Britain and to travel the world.

The young woman enjoyed her newfound freedom and looked with a loved filled gaze at the young child that, hold her hand.

The child was Teddy Lupin Tonks, the son of her Dads best Friend and his wife Tonks.

Both had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and the child's Grandmother Andromeda Tonks nee Black had died four years afterwards.

She was the Godmother of little Teddy, but she had adopted him early on.

It was not as if she wanted him to lose the memories he had of his parents as little as they might be or the ones from his Grandmother, it was the other way around.

He was a reminder of a part of her life and in turn she was the one that would one day be a reminder of his own parents and the family they both had lost but found in another.

Blaise had told her, that a cousin from him was living in her new area and that maybe they would bump into each other.

She wasn't sure about that, but to tell Blaise that was asking for trouble in her opinion.

Teddy was four now and she with twenty one a young mother, but it didn't bother her.

She smiled and took a step toward the apartment.

"This is going to be our new Home. I know you miss the others but I doubt it'll be long before they'll be visiting."

Teddy nodded and took a good and long look at his surroundings.

It was an older building, but as far as he could tell it was pretty and he knew his Aunt Mione, as his Uncles had told him, they would be over as much as possible.

He had a firm grip on his black plush dog and knew that his new Mom and Godmother Lia had their other belongings already inside the new apartment which could rival a small house in its size.

He smiled a little, and squeezed her hand while he started dragging her along to open up.

Aurelia followed the little one, and together they were about to start their own journey, the next adventure was waiting to happen, she just knew it, could practically feel it deep inside.

* * *

So that's, the first chapter. I hope you like it.  
Regards,

Lunary

 

 


	2. Job Hunting and Friends....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be second chapter for Lost Heart, Lost Memories and Lost Love
> 
> I will edit the first one and try to fix, all the mistakes I can find in it.
> 
> I hope you like the turn the story might take and be able to forgive me, if this
> 
> Like always all rights belong to their respective Owners and I don't make money with this or get money out of it.
> 
> So have fun while reading the second Chapter.

Chapter II

Job Hunting and Friends...?

Lia had outdone herself, the apartment showed the finishing touches she had made in the last couple of days and gave of the cozy feeling the Burrow had given her in her youth.

Teddy was in his room playing.

His favorite toys were the stuffed black Dog, the wolf and her Stag.

She had gotten it, when Draco had visited two days ago. The young woman smiled while looking at the stuffed Stag in her sons hand and in turn at the child because Teddy's eyes were alight with joy.

Lia had given Draco a bone crushing hug for it, and let me tell you her hug could rival those Molly used to give her and others while they were visiting.

Thinking off Molly dimmed her smile a little.

The older woman, who was to her like the Mother she hadn't been fortunate enough to get to know, had suffered as well in the second wizarding war.

She had lost two children in it. Ron hadn't made it out alive and Percy had died in a ministry raid in the early stages of the war, or did it happen later on? She didn't know anymore.

Her memory of it was a little fuzzy she had to admit.

After a look she decided it was time for her to start preparing the lunch and after that she should probably start job hunting.

It wasn't necessary and Drake often told her just that, but she wanted to work and life her own life, as well as offer Teddy a childhood. She knew that both Teddy and she were well taken care, off and that it wasn't necessary but her Masters degree in Mechanic, History and her little but effective Hobby Blacksmithing demanded that she looked for a job. Even if it was just to keep her occupied and busy on some days.

It wasn't the usual combination of subjects for most, but for her it was perfect.

She loved to tinker with mechanics as well as crafting something with her hands and History was the part where she loved to search for lost Artifacts, for the History behind the crafting of the little but in her opinion important things.

It was rare that she crafted something a kin to a weapon and if she would craft one, it was a piece of art.

But most of the time only people who knew her well enough and fully trusted, were in possession of one of her creations.

So it was just another point in her defense that she wasn't as helpless as some people tend to believe even nowadays.

She wasn't a damsel in distress.

The Goblins had taught her swordplay and Drake and Blaise had tutored her only further along the line, after she had expressed her desire to learn.

She wanted to be able to wield what she created after all.

Lia was proud that she had her own little workshop in the basement and that it was well warded. It was safe to say that a Muggle wouldn't stumble over it by mistake and Teddy wouldn't be able to wander in.

As for her plans to start the cooking process it came along with only a little bit of wand less magic.

The vegetables were cooking and the noodles were waiting to be mixed with the sauce and vegetables.

She was waiting for Hermione to come over because her friend had offered to look after Teddy for a while, when she would be out to look for a job.

Lia didn't need to wait long, because the flames became an eerie green and Hermione came, trough the floo.

The once bushy haired girl, now woman was in her arms in mere seconds and both held each other in a tight embrace.

"You look good Mione. I take it you want to see my four year old wayward son and your Nephew?" she asked her oldest friend.

Hermione hadn't time to answer because after Aurelia had taken a step back, Teddy was in her stead and had his arms around his favorite Aunt.

The little one was squeezing Hermione hard and had his head burrowed in her mid section.

"Shh I know, I missed you too Sweetie. Were you good for you Mom?"She asked after running soothing fingers through his hair and feeling the child nod.

"I believe we should head over to the kitchen, because Lunch is ready and we don't want to miss out on your Moms cooking now would we?" she coaxed, and Teddy shook his head almost furiously at the thought of missing something out, his Mom had cooked for them.

Lia smiled softly and eyed the shrunken presents Hermione had well hidden behind her Back so that her Son wouldn't be able to see them just jet.

But both friends knew all too well, that the young one was smart and would properly figure it out sooner or later.

But for now, they would sit down and eat. Occasional she needed to remind her son to slow down, so he won't choke on his lunch.

Those were occasions when Hermione would cover smile and snicker a little under her breath.

Lunch was a relatively quiet affair and after cleaning the dishes and Teddy being occupied with his presents which turned out to be a book and some toys, Lia was ready to leave.

She had opted to wear a long emerald green cardigan, leggings in black and ankle boots.

Her eyes were framed by an elegant wire frame and the glasses didn't hide her sparkling emerald eyes.

Her hair was braided in and put together at her neck in a messy little bun, but only a few stray locks were escaping and framing her face.

The necklace she wore was an imitation of a snitch and her own creation.

After checking that she had all she needed in front of the mirror, she decided it was time.

She hugged the little one and left with the knowledge that Hermione would probably start reading to the child so he would get his sleep and she herself would start doing her own reading afterwards, or start preparing the afternoon tea.

Lia didn't use a House elf and wouldn't start using one in the near future, as far as she was concerned at least. Part of the reason was, she missed Dobby and Kreacher and the others were it would upset Hermione and it never failed to amuse her, to listen to Draco's complains about the missing of one.

Those were the times, when Blaise would role his eyes at Dracos behavior and she would snicker while catching him doing it.

She was deep in thought and that was what found her cursing under her breath as she just managed to jump out of harm's way.

Her breathing was a little hard and fast, her cheeks flushed and her glare leveled at the people standing before her and offering their assists in helping her up.

"Ughh, who thought it a brilliant Idea to gift you, both with, a driver license?" was her angry question...

That she was also at fault even a little didn't cross her mind once, while she stared both man down...

While one was concerned for the petit young woman, the other seemed more occupied by give her a once over and checking her out, all the while under the pretence to make sure she was not hurt.

She huffed irritated that both seemed to fail reacting to her, which caused one to chuckle slightly under his breath and the other one to smile sheepishly and rub his neck because he was caught.

It took some time for her to get her act together and when she got it she registered the people around her and blushed, a little.

"Ahhh, whatever." she pressed out, after standing up and brushing of her clothing.

She looked around and found her bag presented to her by one of the men.

"Thanks." and with that she wanted nothing more than bolt right out of this situation.

"Look, everything is fine and I'm in a hurry so if it would be possible I'd like to go now" she started, but was cut off by the one which was a little taller than the other.

"Sorry but I believe we haven't been introduced yet and it would be better to have you checked in the hospital Miss?" he asked, which had Lia huffing again.

And while she huffed, the man she had now identified as Tony Stark was telling the people around them to get lost, because there wasn't something to see anymore.

"Potter." she answered curtly which had James Rhodes laughing softly.

"James Rhodes, pleasure to meet you and from what it seems you have recognized Tony Stark, even if I have to admit, your reaction to him is most refreshing." he told her and shook her hand, while trying to get her to agree to visit the hospital at least for a check.

She sighed.

"I don't fancy hospitals much and I assure you, everything is alright, just a little dust on my clothes and that's nothing washing them wouldn't fix." she argued and tried to defend her cause.

Tony which wasn't usually one to tell reporters or people off, had just done exactly that and was now on his way over.

The cars were standing at the side of the road, so that they wouldn't cause more trouble and that had to mean something when you considered being Tony Stark being himself.

He was intrigued; most of the women he met were almost always over him like harpies and this one just doesn't seem to fit the norm...or not his definition of a typical behavior for someone who had just met him.

I mean what, could he say; he was amazing like that and had just everything to back it up.

"Look," she said and eyed Tony a little while he was on his way over.

"I know who he is so what? He might be Tony Stark, playboy, philanthropist and billionaire" she told both obediently and after a pause continued"and I don't care. I would appreciate it, if I could leave now. I promise I see the Doc, but now

I have an appointment and because of your driving skills and my fault for being in deep thoughts, I'm already running late." she explained, and admitted that she was a little at fault for the current situation as well.

She didn't consider Tony's indignant splutter that she didn't care who he was important and had her eyes on James Rhodes again, as she tried to make him see her point, which he seemed to get after several minutes.

"Okay, go see this Doctor. Tell him I told you to go and see him. and he will check you through and we will know that everything is really as you make it out to be." he told her and fixed her with a stern expression.

She nodded once, conceding to his point...and was on her way after glancing at her watch.

Both man looked after her retreating form and at each other afterwards.

"She has fire." Rhodey told his friend which seemed lost in his thoughts and shook his head with a fond smile.

Tony for his part was thinking about several things, including finding out more about the petite woman that was so different from others and yet seemed more aloof as well...

It didn't take long for both of them to start their little race again to the place Tony was staying at the moment, the place where Happy would be waiting and Pepper would no doubt be scolding Tony for the riot they had caused while almost running over the interesting Person Miss Potter seemed to be.

Rhodey could practically see the wheels turning in Tonys head and hear them clicking a little, while trying to contain his need to figure the mystery the woman seemed to be.

Rhodey found himself a little lost, because of the enigma the younger woman seemed to be, even if he only knew her Surname and nothing else.

He wanted to make sure, she was okay and it didn't hurt that she wasn't all over Tony as well...at least as far as he was concerned.

Aurelia didn't have a clue that things were about to change, and that all it took was a chance meeting and an almost accident for it to happen.

She was running now, because time was against her and her case needed to be a hit.

She knew that many people wanted to work at the University and that it was a privilege in doing so.

Aurelia arrived with only minutes to spare and was slightly out of breath.

The deans secretary looked her over with an annoyance clearly visible on her face, but Lia ignored her and waited for the dean to be ready to see her.

It didn't take long and after asking why she looked the way she did, and her explaining that she was caught in a little accident but was perfectly fine and that nobody was hurt, she was presented with the Job.

She started breathing again, not even aware, that she had stopped it in the first place and lit up, after hearing the good news.

Her smile illuminated her and pointed out why most of the male population she had met thought her to be a beauty to behold.

Aurelia was shown around the campus with all it's the facilities, her office and were she would teach.

She would start teaching in about two weeks and after the registration process was complete which took the better part of the afternoon, she left with her new keys, her ID and the notes from the last Professor which had taught her subject.

While packing the notes away she caught sight of the small card which had the Contact information's from the Doctor she was meant to visit.

She sighed and ruffled through her bag to look for her mobile.

After not being able to find it, she made her way home...not aware, that her mobile was in the hands of...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So this is it, the second chapter.

I hope you guys appreciate the cliffy and can forgive me for it... originally the Chapter was much shorter and I practically wrote further after the first cliffhanger and end it with a new one?

So the questions are: In which city does she live? Who has her mobile? What happens, if the Doctor she is requested to meet?

I look forward to your reviews, and if you find something like a spelling or grammar error, please bear with it and let me know and I'll try to fix it as fast as possible, because I don't have a beta reader.

Cheers,

Lunary


	3. It's worth to live

So this will be third chapter for Lost Heart, Lost Memories and Lost Love

Like always all rights belong to their respective Owners and I don't intend to make money with this or get money out of it.

So have fun while reading the third Chapter.

As for the guest who left the review, I hope your question will be answered with the following sentences.

Aurelia will work as a part time professor for History and Blacksmithing. She will be teaching at the University/College but she will also research things in her own free time as well as be blacksmith something if she want to . I hope that answer your question.

We will start on the Iron Man I plot soon. It's the year 2007, so it'll be one year before we enter the Iron Man Universe.

Just to make sure, that none of my readers will be left behind.

I wrote at the beginning of this story, that it will be an AU for HP. The first indication for that is, that we've got a fem Harry in it.

But to make sure that we're still on the same page :)

For my story to work out, I don't intend to jump Universes, because Harry Potter as well as Iron Man I-III, Marvel the Avengers and Thor I and II will be a part of the same Universe in this story.

I won't tell you why at this point, because it's far more interesting that way.

The battle of Hogwarts took place in 2003 ( in canon one took place in 1998) for this story which marked Aurelia's (Fem Harry) 17th birthday.

Now four years later (2007) she is twenty one and lives like you know from the first chapter with Teddy together in a new city namely she lives in New York.

Aurelia was born in 1986 for this story, so I changed original year (1980/1981) he ( Harry) was born, for this to work out.

I know Tony is in his late twenties and might be in his early thirties by the time the first Iron Man Movie takes place.

I don't intend to change that.

He will be 29 in 2008 when we start with Iron Man, so he's round about seven years Aurelia's Senior. Rhodey will be a year older than Tony and Pepper will be younger than both of them.

So here in short:

Aurelia was born on the 31st of July in the year 1986  
Tony was born on the 31st of October 1979

Rhodey was born in 1978, while Pepper was born 1980.

Blaise and Hermione were both born 1985 and Teddy was born 2003.

I hope this will clear up any confusion that may arise while reading the story.

It's worth to live

Current Year/Time:

Fall 2007

It took her some time to get home after the interview.

Aurelia was still irritated that she hadn't been able to find her mobile, for the life of her and she was certain Hermione would scold her for losing it.

With a little sigh she opened the front door and was greeted by her son followed by none other than Hermione.

"I take it you got the job?"she questioned and Lia nodded with a fond smile adorning her lips.

"I got caught up in a little accident though, but I assure you nothing happened. I'm all good. So you don't need to get a fit and I promise to let me check through." she told her friend which seemed ready for her tirade and Lia was certain it would come every minute now.

So she deemed it safer too try and escape, while she still had the chance to do so.

"Oh no, you don't get away my dear. We will go to the hospital now and believe me when I say we go, even if I have to drag you there." promised a smooth voice shortly afterwards near her ear.

It was Blaise, that she came face to face with, while she had tried to bolt out of the room before Hermione could start anything and who gave her the scare from sneaking up from behind.

After a moment she hugged her friend tight, while Teddy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like..."m not fair Uncle Blaise..."

Teddy tried to give his Uncle the Kiddy version of a adorable glare.

It was a glare the Malfoys had used and the child tried to pull it, of but failed trying.

She stepped out of the tight embrace and started to protest, but she found herself unable to do so, because Hermione already held her sons hand in her own and Blaise had his arm around her shoulders so he could steer her out of the house again.

"Don't worry I will prepare dinner and you two can catch up with each other again, while you're on your way to the Hospital to get checked." was all Lia heard before the door closed behind them with a soft click and Hermione's voice was cut off.

Aurelia pouted but couldn't stay mad for long.

At least not when it was Blaise who was the victim of her glare.

"Okay, how come you're here in New York but your wife isn't? And do I want to know the answer?" she asked and gave him a look that said it all.

Blaise chuckled softly.

"My dear wife is at home and tries to calm down our child and as for why I'm here let's just say: "my Lia is in trouble radar" started to act up. He told her nonchalant and had the nerve to use air quotes with his fingers, to get his point across.

But believe me it won't be a lie when I put it that way." he answered her immediately, which left the young woman gapping like a fish out of the water, before she settled back to a adorable pout.

"I'm not a trouble magnet, not anymore and we both know it. So what? I'm not responsible for those two that seemed to have won their driver license while playing Bingo or whatever it was they played to get them." she huffed and recounted to Blaise what had happened to her, while she had been on her way to the interview for her job.

It was at the end of her little tale that had Blaise losing his battle against the laughter that crept up his throat.

He burst out laughing and it took him quite some time to calm down again.

"Only you Lia, only you..."he brought out between his laughter and shortly afterwards they arrived at the Hospital.

"Don't worry they're both magical and muggle equipped so they know what they're doing and we both know that it's better to check than be sorry." he told her, before she could start an argument with him.

They had learned it the hard way, but it was a well learned lesson which had forced the survivors to take it seriously afterwards.

Part of her hair fell out of the messy bun, so her eyes were hidden behind the shadow it created, but only Blaise would realize that she was shaking a little.

He brought her against his chest and started stroking her back slowly and with purpose.

"Shh, I didn't mean to scold you, but you no longer have only yourself to worry about Lia.

You have to think about what's best for Teddy as well and we both know, that he needs his mother to be in good health.

I'm sure that it'll be okay and that they won't find anything wrong...and even if they do, I'm not leaving you alone." he soothed and promised her at the same time.

They had lost far too many precious people already, so nobody of their tightly knotted group of friends would stand by and watch another one drown.

It didn't matter to them whatever it was said person could drown in or was drowning in.

It was an iron rule and they stuck to it.

He would be by her side the whole time as her friend.

Because the others would do the same for her, if they were here in his stead with Lia.

Blaise knew only too well, that she wasn't fond of hospitals and that most of the scars were prove of her fear or at least the hesitation for another visit and the possibility of a prolonged stay.

Each and every one of them wore scars on their skin and had, had their fair share of hospital stays under their belts, but it still gave her the creeps to go for a check even though Blaise so desperately wanted and maybe needed her to take in stride.

It took him a while to calm Lia down successfully, and to get her to agree with the check.

After two hours and a short look in her direction he knew right away, that Aurelia was tired physically as well as emotionally.

So he picked her up bridal style and called for the next cab to provide them with their ride home.

She was fast asleep and tucked in his side by the time the ride began.

Blaise combed with his fingers absently trough her hair, which had come out of the bun over the time the examination took.

Her left hand and foot were bandaged, because they were sprained, but despite these two injuries she was fine like she had insisted from the very start.

The young man was glad that it wasn't worse.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and shortly afterwards, he could see her house coming into view.

The cab came to a hold right before the small house.

Blaise was glad that the driver opened the door for him, because that made it easier to gather Lia in his arms again.

He paid the driver and was about to take the path up to the front door but his path was blocked by two men. One was familiar to him the other not.

He hadn't thought that he would run into him anytime soon, but it seemed that fate had other plans for them after all.

He sighed a little and shifted the petite woman in his arms as little as possible while he hoped that she would stay asleep.

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner rather than later, come in I'm sure Hermione will have Dinner almost ready and Aurelia wouldn't mind too much I hope." he started and passed the visitors on his way to the door.

Rhodey was surprised to say the least but Tony was strangely silent. Too silent for the dark skinned man.

It didn't seem right to him.

But they both decided it could be their only chance to learn more.

So they decided to follow the man who was still unknown. At least he was for Tony.

Rhodey only knew all too well who it was, that carried the woman they had met a couple of hours ago.

~~ Earlier that afternoon, shortly after Aurelia's interview ~~

Tony had been too curious for his own good again and Rhodey as the good friend he was had promised Pepper to keep him out of trouble, but it seemed that he had failed if he went by the scolding the red head had brought down on them earlier that afternoon.

James thought about what had led to them being scolded, and cursed Jarvis under his breath, as he did the fact that Tony wouldn't go anywhere without his AI.

When they had arrived from their race through the town Pepper had already been waiting for them in the suite because the first news had been aired. She was going on how it was irresponsible of him and that she hadn't thought it possible for Rhodey to be as irresponsible as Tony.

Pepper had lectured Tony further after she was through with Rhodey.

The redhead had work to do so she took her leave shortly afterwards and asked Happy to drive her to the upcoming meeting.

After all they were here for a business deal for Stark Industries and not to fool around.

Rhodey knew that only too well, but even if it was for business and in turn for Stark Industries, he also knew that it was a rare occurrence for him and Tony to meet on Rhodey's home turf anymore which was NY.

It was the city Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes lived in, but his work and the friendship with one Tony Stark made it a rare occurrence for him to actually spend his time at home or in NY in general.

Sure they stayed in a place Tony had rented for the time he was staying in the city and it was alright with him, even if he lived close by and could sleep at home if he wanted to.

If their plans worked out, they would find the time to party and have fun like they used too, when both hadn't their own kind of responsibilities.

Okay he freely admitted that Tony wasn't exactly a role model when it came to be all grown up or being responsible plus he could be a hand full when he wanted to be.

Pepper would be the first one in a long line of people to attest to the truth in that statement, even if Tony and her knew each other since their early childhood.

It was something which never failed to amuse him, when he watched them both interact which each other, or when Pepper would show one of the many one night stands Tony had out of the house preferably early the next morning, when she would come in to make sure that he made it to his meetings on time.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice that the mobile he had hold in his hands was long gone.

By the time he had realized it was gone his brown eyes looked around frantically and found his friend sitting with it in his hands on the couch.

Tony focused his gaze solely on the small display and was talking into his ear peace.

With a sigh he joined his friend on the couch.

"You know it isn't nice to take things that aren't yours don't you?" he asked the rather rhetorical question, while watching his friend.

The billionaire didn't answer at first but then he did.

"Knowing yes, caring about it not really." was his casual reply, while he frowned a little.

"It's out of date, but it works almost like one of Stark Industries would...but even that doesn't seem to be what makes it so special." he tried to describe what he wanted to say, but seemed to be lost.

Rhodey sighed and pulled out his own mobile.

"Let's see if she went seeing the Doc. I would feel better knowing that she wasn't injured after all." he explained and after the second ring, someone answered his call.

The talk was short and to the point.

"She hasn't visit Tony.

Just this once and I mean only this once, I won't judge your background checks." he told Tony.

It wasn't that he couldn't understand why Tony did them, but sometimes that just wasn't the way to go. He didn't judge his friend for them, but in his opinion they weren't always the right answer to a problem.

Even if he himself was somewhat responsible for the protection of said Billionaire when Happy wasn't there to provide it and used background checks, when a charity was coming up, it didn't make them right for other things as well.

Hell he only used them as a resort for protection, while Tony seemed to use them for curiosity reasons only sometimes.

It didn't take long for the genius to find what he was looking for, and that was how they had later found themselves in front of the house, where the mysterious woman should be living, at least according to the hacking Tony had Jarvis do for him.

To say that Rhodey was shocked to find out that she practically lived next door was an understatement.

~~~ Now ~~~

They had followed Blaise in, and Rhodey looked like he wanted to know why his cousin carried Miss Potter in his arms and why she wasn't able to walk by herself. He hadn't realized that her left ankle and wrist were bandaged because both injuries were hidden under her clothes.

He also wanted to know, from where they seemed to knew each other.

Blaise attention wasn't focused on them, while he talked in hushed whispers with Hermione in the kitchen door before he went upstairs to put Aurelia in her bed.

She could need the sleep after the stressful afternoon, they had been through.

He came down shortly afterwards and looked both of them over.

"Care to explain how you found out where she lives?" he asked and regarded both with a glare.

It took Rhodey a moment but he stood his ground, and hoped that Tony would be silent, even if that wasn't granted when one was talking about Tony Stark.

He sighed a little.

"We had a run in with her, while we had the race through the city. Yes it was careless and I know it. We were looking for her, because she hadn't been to the Doctor I told her to go too."

Blaise contemplated the answer and was about to retort, but Hermione beat him to it.

"You know, that he couldn't know what it would do to her..so lay off." she warned her friend.

"You two must be the ones, Aurelia was complaining about. She said something about winning your driver licenses while playing bingo or at least while playing something." she mused aloud and held her gaze firmly on both men while doing so.

Tony was the first one to recover and to come out of his shock.

"I resent that." he huffed which brought a smile on Hermione's lips.

"Dinner is almost ready and I believe we might see more of the both of you in the near future. At least if you're anything like Blaise describes you too be James Rhodes." she told them and turned around to see how the dinner came along.

Blaise wasn't as calm as Hermione seemed to be over the unexpected guests.

He sighed while he gave both men a grim smile.

Tony had started to look around and was about to touch something, which was followed by the glare Blaise leveled at him for the deed he was about to commit.

Rhodey was more than speechless and as a result was frozen on the spot for the time being.

He hadn't heard from his cousin in what? Four years time and now he stood before him, in his neighborhood without an explanation.

James managed to control himself and stared Blaise down a little, so his cousin had to focus his gaze back on Rhodey and away from Tony.

"Okay let me get this right Blaise. Because I really want to know why I haven't heard a single word from you or your Mother or someone else from the family in the last four years?

And I want to know what you think, you're doing here glaring at me?"he asked and inhaled deeply before he continued.

"And don't start with ... what I know and what not. We're here to make sure that the woman you just carried upstairs is alright and fine, because as I told you earlier she hasn't been to see the Doc I recommended her to visit. So don't start with the crap, that we don't have a right to know." he snapped.

Tony had used the time Blaise was occupied a little more wisely.

He memorized everything he saw, because his mind tried to supply the answers to many of his questions, that were building up.

It didn't add up, to see the toys and the many pictures.

All of them held an array of different people in them and only a view of them seemed to be relatives of each other. The others hadn't as much affinities with one another.

Most of them held a little boy with amber colored eyes in the arms of the woman they had just met today.

Okay there were also some with other people in it, as he had recognized early on.

But even they held the child in it and what appeared to be his mother, but not one told a story of the father, which seemed to be missing for some unknown reason.

A mystery he hadn't figured out yet but was curious to get to the bottom of.

It didn't help his mood that Jarvis didn't seem to be able to provide the answer either.

Hermione appeared at his side as silently as possible and managed to give him quite the scare.

"You know it's not nice to snoop around when you're a guest Mr. Stark but I guess being a genius doesn't include staying still or out of other people's business or trouble.

But I guess I should give you the benefit of the doubt...just this one time.

I see you've found the pictures of Aurelia, Teddy and the others.

That's all that's left from her friends and family I'm afraid." she told him, and continued shortly afterwards.

"I would appreciate it, if you would for once try to respect that not everyone is a gold digger or out for fame or tries to get a spot in the newspaper like you yourself seem to manage almost every other day Mr. Stark.

Lia certainly has had her fair share of fame, reporters and gold diggers and she doesn't need the lime light nor someone who wants something she might not ever be ready to give anyone." she spoke softly and spooked Tony a little with it even he tried to stay indifferent to the speech he just received.

He nodded as a sign that he had heard her and put the information Miss Potter's friend had dropped, away for a later time to go over or maybe he would have Jarvis try to find out more at a later date.

He let his eyes travel over the dark stairs which seemed to hide even more mysteries from the viewer. His look came to a rest on his friend and in turn the cousin Blaise Zabini his friend never mentioned before, if he remembered it correctly now that he thought about it.

Tony made his way over after a moment and laid a hand on Rhodey's shoulder while he looked right at Blaise.

"Let her know that we were here and that we wanted to know how she was.

I'll have to leave the day after tomorrow but I'll be back, because as you know without a doubt Rhodey is living in the neighborhood." he made it perfectly clear and steered his friend out of the House.

Blaise was exhausted after they had left and Hermione stood silently beside him.

"You know he's right don't you?" she asked after a while and laid a hand on his arm, with a soft smile.

"I mean you two haven't talked for a long time and from what you told Lia and me you two always have been close, even if he wasn't a wizard but a muggle." she tried to make him see reason.

She understood where he was coming from, but she also knew it was important that Lia found a reason to live again and that is wasn't only for Teddy but for herself as well, and for that reason too become reality it was necessary that she found friends.

Friends which would be close by. Friends that weren't living as far away as they themselves did currently.

Blaise grumbled darkly under his breath and gave her a hard look.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. I know James could become a friend for Lia and a good one at that.

But I don't trust his friend with her. He's disrespectful and doesn't know what it means not too snoop around...and he's a womanizer on top of everything else." he tried to make her see where he was coming from.

The brown haired witch smiled while listening.

"Give them a chance that's all I ask of you. Tony Stark is more than he lets others see and your cousin seems to know it because I don't think they would be friends if he wasn't a good person deep down.

And you know perfectly well, that Aurelia will always have us as her Family and friends Blaise.

And as her friend you helped her find this place to start anew so stay true to your own word." she warned him, before she told him that the Dinner would be ready soon and that he should go and see if Lia was awake so she could join them, as well to check if Teddy was sleeping or having nightmares. She pocketed Lias mobile and would return it to her later.

Sometimes Magic came in handy after all.

~~ Earlier with Hermione before Aurelia got home ~~

Hermione had spend the afternoon with Teddy and had been surprised to see Blaise coming through the fireplace without notifying her beforehand that he would come over.

But while Blaise made sure that Lia was taken care of, she had prepared her Godsons dinner and had have him take his bath before she had put him to bed and read him a story.

It was only shortly after putting Teddy to bed that she had heard the front door opening and heard Blaise talk to someone that wasn't Lia.

She decided to come out of the kitchen and see what all the ruckus was about.

~~~ With Rhodey and Tony again after they left the Potter household ~~~

Tony was confused but also more than captivated by the mystery Aurelia Lilly Potter seemed to be.

He was only half listening to Rhodey's rambling.

After a while they had arrived at Rhodey's place and he had called Pepper to let her know where she could find them if, the need should arise.

"He got you good man." was all Tony said before he ordered the Pizza for both of them.

Rhodey wasn't sure that he had heard right but it seemed he had. But just to make sure he decided to ask.

"Sorry? " he asked.

"He didn't at least not in the way you think he did. I mean I'm not sure what to think about him being here at all.

Or him while he carried her and as well as him trying to prove that we didn't have a right to be in her home. Okay the last part I can probably agree on with him, but I don't like it that she wasn't awake and seemed pretty shaken up even while she was asleep." he tried to reason his case and found that Tony wasn't fidgeting as much as he used to do when his mind was bored.

"I meant what I said back in her home my friend and I will make sure to be back. She is interesting and the people around her, are quite interesting too.

I mean they were in a lot of pictures together with her, even in the ones where she seemed younger and with them were others in it to.

And I mean who am I to deny the chance to solve a mystery.." shrugged Tony while he looked out of the window.

He hadn't even realized yet that Aurelia's mobile wasn't in his pocket anymore.

Rhodey had the unpleasant feeling it wouldn't be as easy as Tony thought it to be.

Okay that's it for this chapter.

I want too thank you all for the reviews and I look forward to many more. I hope you like the story so far, stay with me and I'm sorry if the new chapter might be a little confusing sometimes.

The next chapter we will have a time skip in it ^^ not the whole year but we will skip maybe some months from now.

Regards,

Lunary

PS:

Edited on October the 25th 2013


End file.
